Brothers are hard to live with
by Decepitcon project XD
Summary: just a short song fic about my HMW decepitwins


**disclaimer I do not own the song used I do however own Darkflight and Skyfreeze.**

Brother, my brotherTell me, what are we fighting for?

We've got to end this warWe should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?

We can try, brother, my brother.

"If you had stopped worrying about what was going to happen we wouldn't be sitting here waiting to be repaired." a midnight blue and white seeker sneered at the white seeker that was not to far from him, the white one was just sat there looking at the floor. For Skyfeeze's life he just couldn't fly into something that didn't have any sort of gravity, he thought he let his team as well as his twin.

When Skyfreeze and Darkflight got out of the repair bay, they both headed back towards their quarters Darkflight keep ranting on about how scared his twin was at entering space above Cybertron.

Since Skyfreeze has an irrationally fear of being in zero gravity, Skyfreeze took one look at his dark twin and finally said over their bond

"_Its better to be scared of that be someone who likes to torture and belittle everyone around him." _and ran off down the nearest corridor he could find.

We face each otherFrom different sides

The anger burns Can't remember why

It's kind of crazy To cause such pain

Our foolish pride

Makes us hate this way

We watch our world fall apart

Tell me, what good is winning When you lose you heart?

Darkflight stood there staring at the spot where his white twin had been and felt everything but victorious over Skyfreeze running off to primus knew where, however Darkflight's anger got control of his emotions again which he just stormed off down the metal corridor making as much noise as he possibly could.

Brother, my brother

Tell me, what are we fighting for?

Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one Another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began?

Tell me why,Brother, my brother.

Yes,We can try,Brother, my brother. Yes

Skyfreeze got outside quickly for a jet that was running most of the jets despised running seeing as seeker legs are designed for flight not running. Skyfreeze took to the sky the moment he was on the highest point that gave him lot of altitude, he didn't know why he scared of having no gravity around it just came with his personality that Vector Sigma gave him.

Darkflight is sat on his recharge bed in his and his twins quarters, which fairly lit since the place that they were staying didn't have much power going to the lights. Darkflight had an energon cube in one hand thinking over the day events.

He knew he should off told Skyfreeze about how they had to fly into space so he wouldn't off freaked out as he did and he knew that he really shouldn't off had ago at him like he did Darkflight should off told their commander about the fact the Skyfreeze didn't like outer space of Cybertron.

Let's take a momentAnd look deep inside

And say we're willing To give love a try

We're not as different As we seem to be

There's so much more to me than what you see

You don't have to be this way

Think about the consequences

Turn around and walk away

After he finished his energon cube he went looking for his twin to apologise to him, even though he feared having a very powerful ice ball thrown at him, Darkflight himself didn't have a problem with ice unless he was hit by Skyfreeze.

Even though Darkflight had his weakness which the Autobots still need find out he wasn't scared for the day they did find out he finally made it outside, when felt something shift slightly in his spark which he later find out was just a warning.

A white seeker hovered just on the edge of the base where he stayed, he sensed Darkflight coming closer to his position Skyfreeze really didn't wont to talk to him or even fight with at time so he decided to send his feelings through their shared bond when Darkflight didn't get the point the charged up one of his balls.

Darkflight dismissed the and the paid the price when an ice ball hit him and nearly knocked him off his thrusters

"SKYFREEZE!!" he shouted "I don't want to fight."

"_Then what do you want?" _came his reply. Skyfreeze very rarely spoke aloud even to his twin. Darkflight swallowed his pride at this preparing for his answer.

"I'm sorry." Skyfreeze got confused at this answer

"_What."_

"I said I'm sorry." Darkflight was glad that no other mech was around when he said that. Skyfreeze had come in closer to him and landed close to where his dark blue twin was they just stood there looking at each other.

Brother, my brotherTell me, what are we fighting for?

Isn't life worth so much more?We should love one Another

Oh, can't we just pretendThis war never began?

Tell me why,Brother, my brother

Tell me why,Brother my brother

What are we fighting for?

Isn't life worth so much more?

Brother, my brother

We should love one

Another,Tell me why

Brother, my brother


End file.
